The Letter
by sideways992
Summary: This is my first story so please be gentle. Namine gets bored and decides to write a letter to Larxene to ease her boredom but she didn't say it was from her. no pairing


-1

In the Castle That Never Was, Namine was sitting in her cage drawing again. Ever since Organization XIII captured her and put her in this cage, all she could do was draw. Sometimes some of the organization members would come and check on her. Axel would come and make sure at she was okay, Xigbar would come in everyday and try to talk to her, Vexen would come and experiment with her powers, and Larxene would come to mock and tease her, sometimes beat her. By these visits, Namine learned about them. Axel is nicer guy than people think and he's clearly oppese with someone named Roxas, Xigbar enjoys pulling pranks and shooting things, Vexen is just a mad scientist with a VERY CREEPY laugh. Every time Namine heard that laugh, she wanted to rip her ears off. And Larxene was a sadist. Then Namine thought of an idea to lift her boredom, for a little while at less. Namine took out her sketchbook and began writing.

Walking down a hall, a man with black hair that almost touched the floor and it was in a pony tail, he had an eye patch over his right eye and his other eye was yellow, he had a scar on the lower left of his face and he was wearing a black cloak with a zipper in front and the hood down and matching boots. It was Xigbar and he was on his way to give Namine his daily visits. When he walked into the cellar where Namine was being kept, he saw that she was drawing again.

"Have you been a good girl." Xigbar said to Namine. Namine looked up from her drawing and saw Xigbar.

"_Perfect." _thought Namine.

"Hi Xigbar." Namine said as she smiled.

Xigbar was surprised that Namine was actually talking to him. Then he began thinking that she must have finally snapped from being in this cage for so long.

"Are you alright." said the Freeshooter

Namine just giggled and said "Yes Xigbar I'm perfectly fine."

"As if" said Xigbar, "I've been in here everyday since you've been here and you never said one word to me or any one else for that matter so why now?"

"Well I'm just in a good mood, that's all." replied Namine.

"Why" asked a completely dumfounded Xigbar.

"Because I've thought of a great idea." replied Namine.

"What's the idea?" Xigbar asked.

"This" said Namine as she handed her a letter to him. "You can read it if you want just make sure its in Larxene's room."

Xigbar open it and started reading it. As he read it he starting smiling of the thought of Larxene's reaction.

" Alright I'll do it." laughed Xigbar

**______________________________________________________________________**

Xigbar sneaked through the hall for looking for Larxene's room. When he found it, he knocked on to make sure that Larxene wasn't there. When there was no answer, Xigbar sighed in relief, knowing how Larxene gets when others disturb her. He quickly slid the letter under the door and started walking away. As he walked down the hall, he saw a woman walking toward him. She had bright blonde hair that was smoothed back and also had two strands of hair sticking out of her hair like bug intenners and green eyes. She was also wearing the same cloak as Xigbar except she had heel boots on instead of regular boots.

"Yo Larxene hows life been." said Xigbar as he waved his hand.

Larxene looked at Xigbar with annoyance

"What do you want." asked Larxene

"I just want to know how you were.' replied Xigbar

Larxene just gave glared at him and walked off.

Xigbar just at Larxene walking off and smiled. "She isn't in a good mood and it going to be extra sweet when she reads that letter, I can image her reaction now, I should get my camera."

Xigbar ran toward his room.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

After running into Xigbar, Larxene continued to walk toward her room. She was mad at Marluxia for volunteering her to go on a mission with Lexueas and she didn't want to send a day with rockhead and she just wanted to go to her room and rest while thinking of a way to get Marluxia back. When Larxene opened her door, she notice a letter on the floor. She picked it up and notice it was a love letter. She wondered who could have sent her a love letter. Larxene opened it and started reading it. Anger started to fill Larxene as she read it and lighting was flowing out of her.

'He's going to wish that he never wrote this letter or have any thoughts of it." said Larxene as she crumpled the letter in her hands.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

In another room was a guy with red spiky hair, green eyes, a upside down tear tatoo under both eyes, and was wearing the same out fit as Xigbar. The guy looked like he was getting ready for someone.

"Roxas is going to love this when he gets back from his mission with Xaldin." the guy said to himself.

Then his door suddenly was blow away revealed a very pissed off Larxene.

'hey Larxene "the guy said nervously to the savage nymph.

"AXEL YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!' yelled Larxene

"What do you mean Larxene?"asked the guy known as Axel

"THIS!' yelled Larxene as she showed him the letter.

Axel read the letter and realized why Larxene was pissed.

"Wait Larxene that's not me you know I'm-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR EXCUSES YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!!" Larxene interrupted

"WAIT LARXENE DON'T" begged Axel.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

A corridor of darkness opened and Roxas stepped out. He looked younger than Xigbar and Axel, had blue eyes ,and blonde hair that was spiked up on his right side. He also wear the same thing as Axel and Xigbar.

"Finally now I can see what Axel wanted to me to see." Roxas said to himself

A scream of fear and terror filled the castle.

" What the hell was that" said the key of destiny

Then he heard it again.

"It must be Larxene torturing someone again, well better see who the poor soul is." Said Roxas as he heard toward where the screams were coming from.

When Roxas entered the room, he saw a screaming Axel tried down on spinning table on the wall and Larxene throwing what ever she could get her hands on. He took a good look at Axel and saw he had cuts and bruises all over him. Then Roxas looked and saw all Larxene had already thrown at him. He saw Larxene's knives, several swords, some kitchen knives, Lexeuas' tomahawk, pieces of several chairs, tables, and lamps, and the kitchen sink.

Then Roxas heard someone laughing. He turned and saw Xigbar laughing and taking pictures at Axel's humiliation.

"LARXENE STOP THIS NOW!!!" yelled Roxas

Larxene turned and saw Roxas. When Roxas saw Larxene, he saw how angry she was in her eyes. Her eyes were fulled with hatred. The site of her made Roxas quiver in fear abit, he quickly put that aside.

"I said stop it Larxene." demanded Roxas

"Why should I after all what that bastard wrote" hissed Larxene

Roxas could hear the venom in her but he didn't back down.

"I said stop it now Larxene." demanded Roxas.

"Fine have it your way" Larxene said no longer angry at Axel.

Larxene shot several lighting bolts and released Axel. Axel landed on the bed of junk that Larxene threw at him and yelled in pain.

"Axel" Roxas said with worry then stared at Larxene with hatred.

"I was getting bored anyway." Said Larxene as she started walking away.

As she walked away, a crumpled up piece of paper fell from her cloak. Roxas picked it up, opened ,and read it. Roxas became outraged when he was done reading it.

"AXEL HOW COULD YOU!" cried Roxas

"What" said Axel weakly as he struggled to get up and walked toward Roxas

"THIS"

Roxas showed Axel the letter. Axel realized it was the letter that Larxene had before.

"WAIT ROXAS ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK- SAVE IT YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH"

With that Roxas punched Axel in the faces and ran out.

"I didn't expect Roxas to get involved but it just made even better." said Xigbar as he walked up to moping Axel.

"Xigbar YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" cried Axel

"Well Axel I can honestly say that I didn't come with this idea." claimed Xigbar innocently. "Now you be good now." With that Xigbar left

Axel just laid there mourning for Roxas.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

"O MY GOD, I DIDN'T EXPECT HER TO THAT TO HIM." laughed Namine.

After Xigbar leave Axel, he went by Namine's cage to show her the pictures he took of Axel, since it was her idea. When Namine saw the pictures, she started to sorry for Axel, especially since Axel was always so kind to her.

"Well what did you expect, it is Larxene after all." laughed Xigbar. "Take a look at this one." Xigbar took out another picture. This picture had Larxene throwing Lexeuas' tomahawk at Axel.

"Larxene really went over board with this." said Namine when she saw the picture. "What are the chances of Axel finding out it was me who came up with the idea?"

"Don't worry, Axel would suspect someone as sweet and innocent looking as you of any thing even though you do had a devicise mind." answered Xigbar.

"Thanks Xigbar."

_**________________________________________________________________________**_


End file.
